Lo Stendardo Verde e Argento Trilogia
by Merope88
Summary: Vittima sacrificale. Inerme sacca di sangue da sottomettere alla rinascita del Signore Oscuro. Questo è Draco per suo padre. Fin dalla nascita. In una inimmaginabile spirale di morte e perversione, inizia la lunga lotta di Draco per la vita e la felicità
1. Chapter 1

LO STENDARDO VERDE E ARGENTO - 

PROLOGO

" Figliolo, Erzebeth é una tua lontana cugina, che tu hai incontrato quando eri molto piccolo, soltanto che probabilmente non te lo ricordi. E' stata molti anni in giro per l'Europa, e adesso é ritornata per te"  
stava dicendo con voce melanconica e un po stanca Narcissa Malfoy. Indossava un' abito color rosso curpo tagliato sotto la vita, che le lasciava generosamente scoperti i sensi bianchi e opulenti. Aveva sistemato per l'occasione la lunga capigliatura in maniera semplice, sciolta sulla schiena, ornata qua e la da perle bianche. La scriminatura centrale divideva la testa dall'ovale perfetto e pallido. In quel momento stava guardando il figlio con un misto di rassegnazione e dolcezza.  
Draco aveva un espresione imbronicata e dura, che aveva assunto per nascondere il fatto che era a un passo dalle lacrime: sapeva che prima o poi suo padre gli avrebbe giocato uno scherzetto del genere, un matrimonio combinato: sua madre come al solito lo stava giustificando.  
ignorР lo sguardo supplice di sua madre.  
" E poi avrai tutto il tempo per prepararti! Insomma, non abbiamo ancora deciso la data del vostro incontro.. Lo sai com'Х tuo padre, non ha voluto dirmi nulla in proposito. Non appena riuscirР a sapere qualcosa ti informerР. Porta pazienza ancora per un po' di tempo. L'unica cosa che so é che ci vorrà ancora più di un mese. Passerai un anno in viaggio di nozze"  
" Va bene madre... se é per farti contenta. Ma se non mi piacerà la caccerò personalmente di qui a piedate"  
" Oh, Draco"  
Non lo sopportava, proprio non poteva.  
Chiunque fosse quella Erzebeth loro parente, già progetti che Lucius aveva fatto per lui con quella ragazza gliela rendevano odiosa.  
Si volse di scatto lasciando Narcissa afflitta nel bel mezzo del salone.  
Oltrepassò con un altero saluto una coppia di maghi di mezza età che entrava. Sentì sua madre che rivolgeva loro la sua voce melodiosa e naturale, che tremava ancora di preoccupazione. UscЛ dal vasto salone d'entrata, sbuffando imboccò un corridoietto che portava alle cucine, a metЮ strada si lasciР cadere svogliatamente nel vano di una finestra che apriva la vista sul cortile principale, sulle mura della tenuta e l'enorme bosco cirocostante. era quasi autunno, sbuffò. Nella giubba a maniche lunghe si sentiva fresco, quando gli spifferi della corrente esterna raggiungevano la pelle.  
I convitati del loro ricevimento - un altra cosa che Draco avrbbe volentieri evitato, non fosse stato per il cibo e le danze e i giochi-  
sciamavano nell'enorme salone dalle fredde mura in pietra, oltrepassando timorosi l'architrave imponente e i due giganteschi basilischi in pietra dalle fauci spalancate del portone principale. Le dame elegantemente abbigliate conducevano gli strascichi colmi di perle fin sotto gli imponenti stendardi della famiglia Malfoy, che pendevano in bella vista, scossi da un lieve gentile alito di vento.  
qualche foglia mulinava sull'imponente selciato del patio.  
Sperava che non lo avessero chiamato. Suo padre non era ancora sceso, e da li non poteva vedere nulla. Draco si guardò le gambe, scuotendosi prudentememente la polvere di dosso. La calzamaglia verde scuro gli fasciava splendidamente le lunghe gambe snelle, ma tutto sommato non era poi cosЛ pesante. Lucius si era raccomandato, prima, quando si vestiva, perchè mettesse qualcosa sotto.  
Da li poteva vedere un maggiordomo in alta uniforme accogliere man mano coloro che giungevano in macchina o in carrozza trainata.  
Draco lo vide impettito e teso, porgere il braccio a un anziana signora e reggerle il portone. Si toccò la fronte. I capelli biondi erano piuttosto lunghi, suo padre non aveva avuto niente in contrario, quando aveva deciso di farli crescere. delresto i suoi arrivavano fino alla vita, ed era usanza della loro famiglia, come di tutte le famiglie nobili di maghi che conoscesse, lasciarli crescere liberamente. attorno alla fronte portava un sottile nastro d'oro, aereo e lieve.  
Inconiciava i suoi lineamenti e a quanto pareva li esaltava.  
Aveva già udito i mormorii di due delle donne che aveva incorciato, quel giorno.  
sbuffò, Per la seconda volta in meno di un'ora.  
Quante formalità ogni giorno, quante regole da rispettare.  
Draco aveva sperato di poter volare un po e allenarsi a Quidditch, ma l'inverno aveva deciso in anticipo che cosa fare.  
Dal salone alle sue spalle venivano ora i bisbiglii e le risatine della folla variopinta di cui Draco stava guardando i componenti fluire in casa sua poco a poco. C'era proprio bisogno di dare una festa per annunciare il suo fidanzamento, dannazione?  
Nessuno di curava mai di quello che voleva veramente...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 1 - In nome del padre, Draco- 

Era da poco passata la mezzanotte. Stelle incerte tremolavano in un aria umida e malsicura, sospese opache sopra la silente natura addormentata, a illuminare la vegetazione immersa nella bruma umida di quella notte fredda. Gelide pianure si succedevano fin dove l'occhio potesse giungere, intervallate da sparute collinette sterili, sulle quali non cresceva che un'erba ispida e sterile, finchХ la piana non si interrompeva bruscamente, dopo un centinaio di chilometri, per lasciare il posto a una vasta brughiera. Un bosco fitto e nero, fatto di alberi secolari le cui enormi cortecce avevano visto uomini e dei calcare la terra fin dall'origine dei mondi, estendeva il suo dominio di rami intricati, un enorme baldacchino dai molteplici pilastri, la volta costituita da foglie fruscianti, vive, che ad ogni alito di vento sussurravano echi sibilanti sull'unico piccolo sentiero di terra battuta che tagliasse quella macchia verde, producendo la suggestione di un rumore paragonabile al muoversi di un gigantesco serpente fatto d'aria nella profonditЮ del vento. L' unica traccia che consentiva al viandante che si fosse trovato per quei luoghi di non perdersi nella vastitЮ del territorio non vedeva piede umano ormai da diversi mesi. la stagione cattiva aveva fatto in fretta quell anno, e il possessore di quelle terre e del bosco le aveva lasciate cadere nel silenzio e nell'oblio assai prima del tempo. non era neppure settembre, e l'aria si raddensava in nuvole, quando si giungeva al cuore della selva. Totruosa e antichissima, come se facesse parte del sentiero stesso, la via bianca serpeggiava ininterrotta per tutta l'estensione del bosco, tagliandolo in direzione nord-est con una linea zigzagante. All'estremitЮ opposta del sentiero a quella che conduceva alla pianura ininterrotta, la quale si estendeva spazzata in inverno da un gelido vento, svariati chilometri piЫ in la, la vista si apriva dal folto del bosco sulla mole imponente di un' antica costruzione fortilizia, riadattata ad abitazione, sul cui portone principale si agitavano due identici stendardi contrapposti, recanti il medesimo stemma, quello della famiglia che abitava fra le spesse mura di immane spessore. Nell'insieme, quella sorta di castello torreggiava con un evidenza minacciosa sulla minuta collina che sottometteva, all'alba l'avreste potuto vedere non senza un brivido profilarsi come una massa ancor nera nella luce incerta, con l'unica fienstra illuminata proprio alla sommitЮ estrema delle mura quadrate adorne dei giganteschi merli, simile alla sagoma vagamente maligna di una mostruosa testa ciclopica. Non era tuttavia cosi' grande come in apparenza poteva sembrare, sbucando dal folto dei boschi del suo possessore: ad un secndo sguardo, ci si accorgeva subito che l'occhio poteva abbracciarlo, e non solo, che si trattava di un massicico cubo la cui tipologia esteriore rivelava la presenza di un cortile interno, di un giardino racchuiuso nelle insormontabili mura.  
quella notte, il maniero spiccava nero contro la notte dalla luna stanca e distante, dietro una vaga coltre di nubi passeggere, la finestra in cima insolitamente sfavillante, come una fiamma nell'oscurità. Sopra di essa la sporgenza massiccia del tetto, con la minuta canalina di ferro per lo scolo del'acqua aggiunta in tempi assai più recenti sotto la ripida parete che procedeva liscia fino alla fila di fienestre inferiori. I vetri, anche quella un aggiunta moderna, erano velati da una spessa tenda color zafferano, che conferiva un bagliore aranciato alla luce interna.  
dentro una stanza ammobiliata in maniera piuttosto scarna, un enorme letto di rovere con in cima alla spalliera appuntita il medesimo stemma che si trovava appeso all'entrata, ai piedi colonnine tortili di legno chiaro stuccate in argento e verde. Un cassettone, un armadio, il paravento piegato e gettato in un angolo, come se fosse stato scostato via con rabbia. Sulle coltri di seta e lana del giacilio un ragazzo sedeva ritto, la schiena appoggiata contro lo stemma di famiglia che era solo per metà visibile. Non indossava nulla a parte una leggera veste di seta verde pallido. Qua e la, sotto il letto o agli angoli, cianfrusaglie variopinte e giocattoli dismessi, poster luccicanti appesi alle pareti. Sia l'aria del ragazzo sia quei dettagli conferivano all'ambiente la singolarissima aria di una prigione,sembrava che il giovane seduto imbronciato sul letto vivesse ogni giorno utilizzando mobili non suoi, che rispondevssero malamente alle sue esigenze, o non le contemplassero affatto, ai quali egli si era adattato pù per imposizione che per altro: l'effetto di quell'ambiente nel quale dominavano toni scuri, di una modernità tesa a ricreare forme antiche che riusicva solo ad essere pacchiana fra i poster e le caramelle abbandonate sul paviemento nero e lucido era quello che si ha guardando una camera per adulti, magari matrimoniale, utilizzata improvvisamente per i giochi e le attivà solite di un bambino: una sensazione sgradevole di stridore, di disarmonia quasi ridicola. Il ragazzo aveva capelli di un biondo quasi bianco, che si accendeva di vaghi riflessi dorati sulla nuca,  
portati lisci appena sotto le spalle e ora decisamente arruffati.  
Teneva le braccia abbandonate in grembo, il collo ozioso contro il muro. Si era svegliato di nuovo di soprassalto, per un sogno che non riusciva a ricordare. Era sicuro che doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di importante, ma la mente non voelva ubbidirgli, la coscienza tornava poco a poco, dalle nebbie del sonno. Con una smorfia, si fregò la tempia con la mano sottile e ossuta, lasciando ricadere il braccio. I suoi grandi occhi sbarrati si posarono sul soffitto, poi sulla coperta, infine con disgusto abbracciarono la massiccia porta chiusa a chiave. Per quanto tempo avrebbe insistito? ormai non era piiù un ragazzino, e suo padre si ostinava a chiuderlo a doppia mandata quasi ogni notte della sua vita. quando se ne dimenticava, inviava un servitore a svolgere l'operazione per lui. ogni tanto, l'uomo usciva a cavalcare attorno al suo bosco, durante la notte, ed ogni tanto, faceva visita a lui, sul far dell'alba. Allora sentiva il chiavestello quasi arruginito girare, e lui compariva calmo e composto sulla soglia, come se avesse avuto il tempo di lavarsi e cambiarsi di abito, dopo la sua cavalcata. spesse volte, Draco sentiva il rumore degli zoccoli del cavallo, nel silenzio assoluto che di notte circondava il maniero dei Malfoy. Dapprima era un ritmico fruscio in lontananza, oltre le mura, man mano che suo padre si avvicinava, si faceva sempre più forte e distinto, e lui allora sapeva che egli stava per rientrare, quasi sempre si svegliava, o se era gà sveglio, si dava da fare per far scomparire dalla ciorcolazione tutto ciò che sapeva non sarebbe piaciuto a Lucius, se avesse deciso di fargli visita all'alba. in particolar modo recuperava le caramelle o gli involti di esse dal paviemento e toglieva le carte che finivano a navigare fra le lenzuola, con una piega amara nella bocca sottile contratta. quella stessa bocca che a volte si incurvava in un suo caratteristico sorrisetto obliquo di scherno, che accendeva il suo sgaurdo di una luce quasi crudele, e laciava fluire parole sacrcastiche, era in grado di diventare anche molto dolce e remissiva, sotto il naso regolare e dritto, sotto la fronte che non tradiva la benché minima emozione. era estremamente abile nel far buon viso a quell'uomo, molto abile a non mostrare cher le sue incurisoni notturne erano quanto di piЫ sgradevole gli riuscisse di immaginare quando si trovava a casa.  
Mentre ci pensava, sente il chiavestello girare e scricchiolare. la sua mano corse istintivamente sotto il cuscino. non sempre era in grado di prevedere quando a suo padre saltasse in mene di venire lassЫ, cosЛ.  
Appena un colpo, con la punta della bacchetta: tutto ciò che c'è di inopportuno scompare. Non è mai stato molto abile con quel genere di cose, ma la necessità lo ha fatto imparare. Quando suo padre apre la porta, non c'è traccia di caramelle e libri e ogetti vari sono tutti ben nascosti in fondo ai cassetti.  
L'uomo diede un rapido colpo d'occhio all'ambiente entrandovi. Indossava una ricca tenuta da camera, il collo coperto da uno scialle elegantemente ripiegato sull'apertura della elegante vestaglia ricamata in nero e argento. alto e slanciato, la sua figura ricordava quella del figlio: I suoi capelli erano lunghi e ondulati, e quasi arrivavano alla vita: Il suo sguardo però è gelido, con qualcosa di arrogante e sadico che non scompare mai, qualunque cosa egli pensi: E' una nota inquietante che contraddistingue quei lineamenti regolari e decisi. porta una coda sulla nuca, raccolta da un nastro scuro. quando vide Draco seduto sul letto, che lo guardò compito, le sue labbra si atteggiano ad un sorrisetto gelido. tiene il mento alto mentre parla al figlio, le sue prime parole sono pacate, senza emozione, come sempre. " Mi stavi aspettando, Draco"  
Ma poi il suo volto si trasforma, la sua voce aggredisce bassa e sibilante, chiude la porta con un gesto irato e un piccolo tonfo " Che cosa credi che non lo sapessi? credevi che non sarei venuto a scoprirlo pirma o poi? belle dicerie che girano su di te fra la mia servitù! complimenti, Draco!- la sua voce si fa acida, con un balzo ai piedi del letto. Draco lo fissa con calma, in fondo non è la prima volta che subisce una sfuriata del genere, suo padre gliene fa spesso, specie durante le vacanze di natale ma stavolta Lucius lo afferra per il davanti della veste, incombe sul suo volto. E' furioso, veramente furioso. " che cosa gli hai fatto, tu, a quello stalliere?eh? lo sai che cosa si vocifera di te in giro? che sei un un.. un ma lasciamo perdere. Se solo scopro... se solo ho il sospetto che... fammi vedere, avanti, spogliati" Draco lo guarda un minuto negli occhi senza capire. lui va su tutte le furie. La sua spalla contro la sua e poi le braccia brutali e dure, forti come sbarre di ferro. " Ehi! a che cosa diavolo ti riferisci, dannazione?" Draco non capisce, non riesce a immaginare niente: sente solo che l'uomo lo schiaccia e cerca di impedirlgli di rialzarsi, e non gli risponde, anzi, si adira ogni momento di più ad ogni sua parola. ha le mani pesanti, ed è un uomo piuttosto ben piantato, anche se snello." sta zitto e obbedisci, e stenditi a pancia sotto, Draco! un ordine!" Draco lancia la mano verso la bacchetta, ma suo padre, intuendo quello che sta per fare, gli allunga un formidabile ceffone in pieno volto, con la mano coperta di anelli. la bacchetta rotola sotto il letto, Draco finisce all'indietro e sente sulla sua guancia il sangue di minute ferite pulsanti. rimane immobile, con la testa confusa da mille pensieri e un senso di frustrazione profondo. E' la prima volta che suo padre lo picchia apertamente, finora ha sempre esercitato in maniera tutt'altro che fisica il suo potere. resta per un minuto resta tanto sorpeso da non riuscire a pensare a nulla. "adesso vedremo, piccolo schifoso" E' un insulto sibilato con disprezzo, autentico disprezzo, forse la prima vera emozione che Lucius gli manifesti. Non sa che cosa voglia quell'uomo, ma sa che se ne avesse lo strumento, adesso lo ucciderebbe. chissà, forse è un bene che non possa raggiungere la bacchetta con le mani. Delresto,non avrebbe nemmeno la forza di chiamarla a se diversamente.  
Lucius rialza la sua veste da camera, con aria pragmatica e brusca, lo libera dei mutandoni. Vorrebbe protestare ma non può. che cosa diavolo è successo, ora? la veste gli viene portata fino alle ascelle. "Levatela" obbedisce meccanicamente. Ora è nudo, eposto a quello sguardo freddo e indagatore, che soppesa ogni centimetro di lui come se si trattasse di un prezioso bene d'asta danneggiato, di un marmo antico appena acquistato, magari, da esporre assieme agli altri giЫ nel salone con la grande scalinata monumentale della loro casa. sente l'odio riardergli sotto la lingua. Lucius si fa sopra di lui tenendogli una mano brutale per la gola, gli fa alzare le braccia: guarda dietro il collo e la nuca, dietro la schiena, ai lati del torace. Draco, mentre lo lascia fare, capisce che cosa cerca, non trovandolo, la sua espressione si rasserena un poco. ma non è ancora soddisfatto. scende a premere e tastare il ventre, è li che la sua tensione viene a galla: le sue mani sono coì brutali mentre si sofferma che Draco lancia un lamento, e incurva la schiena, una lacrima di dolore lungo la guancia. serra le ginocchia. "scusami" fa Lucius, a bassa voce. Ma la sua è una espressione puramente retorica.  
forzando con le braccia, divarica le gambe. " Voltati" il comando secco, già la rabbia riemerge nella voce, Draco non oppone resitenza. assume la posizion desiderata. qualche secondo dopo, sente lo sguardo indagatore fisso sulle sue intimià è tanto umiliato che vorrebbe piangere, ma si trattiene, pensando che quello sarebbe l' ultimo cedimento. l' esame è breve ma brusco, da far venire brividi lungo tutta la schiena. il suo esito però sembra placare la rabbia di Lucius. " Bene, non l'hai preso, evidentemente" " A... adesso posso rivestirmi?" Lucius gli fa un cenno, alzandosi con nocuranza e ricomponendosi a sua volta. Draco si riveste con la testa abbassata, gli occhi un po' appannati. si sente stordito, la testa gli gira, un vago senso di minaccia lo attanaglia in fondo alla gola. non trova niente da dire, siede rannicchiato, le ginocchia piegate. un secondo ceffone lo coglie di nuovo alla sprovvista, in un baleno gli rende la vividit'e0 dei suoi pensieri. " maledetto bastardo! ti odio!" Lucius si sofferma a guardarlo senza fiato, gli occhi accesi. " che... che cosa hai detto a tuo padre?" la voce è stentorea per la furia. Gli arriva un altro schiaffo, poi Lucius gli afferra un braccio e glielo storce con violenza dietro la spalla. A quel punto Draco fuori di se dal dolore grida. l'altra mano è pronta a coprirgli la bocca. Luciuis sputa veleno. E' fuori di se: " non cercare di fare il finto tonto con me! come se non sapessi che cosa fai con quel servo! avete avuto l'impudenza di mettervi nel pagliaio! piccolo, sudicio, lurido schifoso perverso che non se altro... io so! non cercare di nascondermi... questo schifo! Sei promesso in matrimonio dall'età di tre anni o te lo sei scordato? e lei è fondamentale per tutti noi...la prossima settimana incontrerai la tua futura sposa! giuro, giuro che prima che tu possa infangare il nome di questa famiglia agli occhi dell'oscuro signore, io ti strozzerò con queste mie mani! che cosa hai fatto? allora, che cosa hai fatto? perché non venirmi a raccontare di essere innocente. Gliel'hai messo nel culo? le voci dei servi girano, girano dannazione"  
Draco tace. gli gira la testa. la memoria si la limpida, d'improvviso. tutto torna. c''e stato solo un bacio... adesso ricorda...niente altro, una settimana prima, ma la sua lingua è appiccicata al palato. Lucius irritato dal suo silenzio gli assesta un pizzicotto che lascia un livido.  
" Ah... no, io, giuro, no..." balbetta. qualcosa deve pur dire.  
" Non mentirmi!" stavolta, Draco lascia che il manorovescio lo colpisca li dov' e destinato. Inizia a colargli sangue dal naso, ma non gli importa. i suoi occhi si perdono lontano dal volto furioso di Lucius... fissa un dettaglio, cercando di rimanre impassibile.  
" E rispondimi maledizione! in ongi modo, domani non esci da questa stanza. non uscirai finché non sarò io a dirtelo"  
" Ma, padre..." un colpo al petto, il ragazzo boccheggia, cade all'indietro, prono sul letto, fra i cusicni.  
" non insistere, Draco. domani, forse, avrai voglia di farti uscire il fiato"  
Se ne va sbattendosi dietro la porta. le mandate pesanti della serratura scandiscono i pensieri di Draco. adesso che suo padre se ne è andato, si sente terribilmente male, come se un acido sconosciuto gli corrodesse il ventre. sente un odio alieno, diverso da qualsiasi sentimento mai provato prima, che gli pervade senza requie la gola, adesso, e scorre a grumi mischiato al suo sangue, non gli lascia tregua: spaventato, Draco si accorge che quel sentimento è una pulsione omicida, fredda e reale, non come il vago stordimento provato sotto le mani prepotenti di Lucius. Lo sente, agghiacciato di un terrore sgomento: potrebbe afferare suo padre per il collo e iniziare a stringere senza il minimo rimorso. immaginò l'espressione meravigliata di Lucius... Il suo sguardo supplichevole... forse non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, dal suo rispettoso, apatico e un po' ozioso figlio. il pensiero gli procurР una scossa di oscuro compiacimento della quale si vergogna. ravbbrividendo, si alzò. Indossò una pesante vestaglia di velluto dal bordo scuro, lasciando l'armadio di mogano lucidissimo con le ante semi aperte, e le sue ciabatte da camera scomposte al suolo. Cacciò la testa sotto al cuscino, poi sotto le coperte. Il giorno dopo suo padre non mandò alcun servitore a schiudere la sua porta come ogni mattino, perché nessuno rispose alla sua solita chiamata. ostinatamente, si sgolò per una buona mezz'ora, prima di arrendersi. le ore si srotolavano lente, un senso di frustrazione che aumentava e aumentava col passare delle ore disteso inerte sul suo letto, oppure a gironzolare per la camera dal pavimento di gelida pietra. L'ora di pranzo vide la situazione immutata. non gli riusciva di sentire alcun rumore, delresto era stranamente più complicato cercare di captare suoni dalle stanze remote del castello o da quella dei suoi genitori, così gli parve quasi che tutti fossero usciti, abbandonandolo chiuso in camera. nemmeno suo padre venne. aveva potuto capire che suo padre intendeva parlargli, la sera prima, dopo la sua sfuriata, anche se lui rivedeva tutto ciò che era accaduto con una lente confusa, irreale. Se beccava chi era che andava in giro a raccontare gli affarsi suoi... avevano combinato un gran bel guaio. Questa volta, però, non sarebbe bastato ricorrere a suo padre, come tutte le altre volte in cui si era trovato in difficoltà simili, per liberarlo dai guai: no, questa era una faccenda che lui reputava importante, molto importante, e che prendeva assai sul serio. il silenzio di tutta la mattinata glielo confermò, lo preoccupava più del pensiero di quella maledetta ragazzina che doveva sposare. il silenzio dominò l' ora più calda del desinare. Si era abituato ad avere suo padre sempre compiacente, al massimo un po' piccato o deluso per i suoi voti scolastici, ma solidale, seppur freddamente, laddove si trattava di propagandare una certa immagine della famiglia. adesso, Lucius gli si rivoltava contro come una vipera affamata. E dire che aveva solo baciato le labbra più candide, magnifiche e innocenti del mondo. un solo bacio, che gli era costato caro, e di cui tutti sembravano essere venuti a conoscenza.dannazione! Che cosa volevano quegli stupidi schiavi? giurР che gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare, appena fosse risucito a convincere suo padre a farlo uscire. quello che Draco non poteva sapere era che quei servi, quegli 'schiavi' covavano per la sua persona un risentimento quieto, eppure in un certo senso feroce. lo avevano visto crescere sempre con il medesimo sorriso beffardo sulle labbra, l'espressione della bocca che era tipica di suo padre e che gli aveva fatto identificare Draco e Lucius in un unica figura ricolma di arroganza e scevra di ogni onore, ogni nobiltà ogni grazia. da molti anni ormai i Malfoy non avevano più serrvitori di famiglia, ne antichi, e pagavano profumatamente umani, mai elfi domestici naturalmente,perchè si occupassero della manutenzione della tenuta, e delle faccende domestiche più ediate: queste persone, peròerano ben lungi dalla paura o dall'annichilimento nei confronti del loro padrone. unicamente sensibili al fascino della mole di denaro che il signor Malfoy aveva loro offerto per i servigi richiesti, sorridevano alla lingua sarcastica di Draco e di suo padre, alla sua abitiudine di nutrire i cani della tenuta su un pavimento lucidato di fresco, proprio quando la persona incaricata si era appena rialzata da terra, al suo risolino di disprezzo davanti a un paio di scarpe con la suola un po staccata o rotta. riuscivano a rimanere impassibili di fronte al mancato saluto mattutino che non era abitudine di Lucius e nemmeo la sua. Aaveano sottostato alle pretese impossibili e alle sfuriate spesso ingiustificate, agli schiaffi e alle detrazioni occasionali, nei momenti e secondo i motivi più impensati, ma erano comunque esseri la cui dignità era stata offesa, che avrebbero potuto si decidere di rinunciare al denaro e andrsene solo a patto di dover vivere assai peggio di quanto non facessero prima di entrare a servigio dai Malfoy. L'antipatia o il terrore che essi nutrivano per Draco e suo padre non erano minimamente sospettati, ma andavano crescendo, sotto la cenere, pian piano.c'era da aspettarselo, insomma, che essi attendessero, pur con tutto l'intesesse del mondo a rimanere legati alla famiglia, che i loro padroni, coi quali non avevano il benché minimo legame all'infuori di un bieco vincolo monetario, mettessero una punta del piede in fallo per gettare lo scompiglio fra i Malfoy: Solo la più piccola, misera occasione. in quel caso, tutti sapevano dell'ormai prossimo matrimonio di Erzebet Harvinblack e del singnorino Draco: Qualcuno non si era fatto sfuggire quel momento ideale per riferire al singor Malfoy un piccolo fatto di cui erano stati testimoni nelle scuderie alcuni servitori dei quali Draco e il giovane figlio dello stalliere ignoravano la presenza, debitamente gonfiato... una calunnia che si sarebbe forse dimenticata col tempo, avevano pensato.  
Quel qualcuno, di cui Draco ignorava l'identità e del quale non si preoccupava - non dedicava mai i suoi preziosi pensieri ai servi di suo padre- quel qualcuno non aveva idea di quanto si sbagliasse.  
L' ora di pranzo passo, se ne andò, la sera venne, nessun rumore nell'immediatezza delle scale e del corridoio oltre la porta sbarrata della sua camera, della sua prigione. prima di andare a letto, lanciР un urlo di rabbia contro il nulla, ma abbastanza vicino alla fienstra davanti al suo letto, l'unica della sua camera, solo perchè sapeva che suo padre a una certa ora di sera, dopo cena,usciva con un servitore e passava di li dal cortile, servendosi dell'entrata principale.  
La mattina seguente, venne svegliato dai brontolii del proprio stomaco.  
Rizzandosi a sedere, si disse se per caso non avessero voglia di farlo morire di fame. sua madre non era riuscita a inviargli cibo di nascosto, evidentemente, lui gliel'aveva impedito. sua madre aveva l'abitudine di mandargli sempre qualcosa su in camera, alla sera o al mattino. Ma era forse la prima volta dopo tanti anni che vedeva suo marito così furioso a causa di suo figlio,pensò Draco, che sicuramente non aveva osato.  
Non osava mai, Narcissa, si limitava ad obbedire, o a cercare di agire di nascosto, quando non correva rischi. Aveva un leggero mal di testa, causato forse dalla mancanza di cibo e acqua, e dlal'aria viziata della stanza.Si alzò, allungò e sgranchì le membra con assoluta noncuranza, inarcando la schiena per distendere i muscoli rattrappiti dal sonno. solo il suo sguardo, che andò alla porta due o tre volte, tradiva il suo stato d'animo turbato e un poco indispettito.Su un lato della stanza c'era uno specchio a figura intera. Quando ci passò davanti, quello gli rimandò l'immagine di un ragazzo alto ma elegante, magro ma non ossuto. il volto regolare era icnorniciato da biondi capelli, il mento e la bocca formavano un insieme dalla piega arrogante, quasi dura. Draco trovò quell'espressione involontaria lievemente sgradevole. Gli occhi erano incantevoli, chiari e gelidi, come la polla rappresa di una cascata invernale. Sulla sua fronte, sulla sua guancia levigata, appena ombreggiata da un filo di chiara lanugine, spiccavano piccoli segni rossi, come tagli. si portР la mano al volto. Ricordò suo padre. lo detestР di nuovo, forse meno violentemente dell'ultima volta che aveva pensato a lui. Già, lultima volta che lo avea visto, avrebbe avuto piacere nel...Scacciando quel pensiero, si liberò delle vesti con cui aveva passato la notte. Fece il bagno, restando a lungo immerso nella sua enorme vasca di marmo bianco. Si sbarbò, tornò a distendersi sul letto. Pasando davanti alla porta, gli ra venuta una insana voglia di mettersi a scuotere i cardini e a tempestare l' assito di pugni. Non era una buona idea e forse avrebe peggiorsto le cose: ma che diamine, pensР mentre si vestiva: suo padre non aveva mai avuto bisogno di altro che di un suo sorrisino, prima d'ora, e tutto di metteva a posto.  
Quel giorno, sentì che la serrtatura girava, dopo l'una. Se ne stava sdraiato con le braccia dietro la schiena, quando udì il rumore, balzò in piedi, gli occhi accesi di brama e speranza. in quel momento, aveva più che altro bisogno di bere, e mangiare qualche cosa. Irritato, si disse che non aveva mai sopportato un digiuno così lungo, da quando era nato.  
La massiccia porta si schiuse e lasciò intravedere uno dei soggetti di dileggio preferiti di Draco.  
In quel momento, la sua vista cancellò ogni piacere nel pensiero del cibo. Era Geoffrey Mauahd, diciastte anni, un corpo esile e snello, di statura conteuta: Geoffrey era sempre così remissivo e dolce, e ossequioso, che era quasi un piacere provocare le lacrime nei suoi occhi castani. Perchè piangeva, qualsiasi fosse l'offesa che gli veniva arrecata. era al castello dall'età di tre anni, sua madre aveva partorito e poi lo aveva lasciato li, prima di morire, e Lucius lo aveva accolto, licenziandogli la paga in cambio di vitto e alloggio perenne. Draco lo tiranneggiava, ora dolcemente, ora a parole, ora coi fatti, praticemnte da diciassette anni. Geoffrey ne aveva esattamente diciassette e mezzo. Non c'era stata una estate che non aveva procurato lacrime in quegli incantevoli occhi castani. era qualciosa di voluttuoso, vederle colare, vedere quelle guanbce contratte dal dolore. Draco riusciva a dire ogni sorta di cattiveria e a infliggere ogni forma di tormento che non lasciasse segni visibili, pur di vederle legiadramente posarsi sulle sua gote candide. Quando piangeva era ancora il bambino indifeso di cinque anni che suo padre teneva seco.  
Nel vederlo col vassoio del suo pranzo in mano, Draco abbassò gli occhi e fece, burbero, a mezza voce " Ah sei tu" Geoffrey si limitò ad annuire con un sorrisetto imbarazzato, girò il collo, come se avesse timore di guardare in volto Draco.  
Delresto aveva avuto cura di richiudere ben bene la porta a chiave. Dietro le spalle eisili e piegate di Geoffrey troneggiava uno degli uscieri di casa Malfoy, Malcus. La sua presenza era deltutto ingiusitifcata, e quasi Draco ne fu infastidito. Gli ordinò di uscire. alto due metri, largo come un armadio, l'uomo gli rise in faccia, come mai aveva fatto prima. Non si era mai permesso di contraddire a un suo ordine. " Perchè sei qui? ti farò frustare per questa impudenza! come osi! Aspetta che mio padre lo sappia"  
E' una formula di cui Draco si riempie la bocca da una vita. L'uomo replica con un misto di lussuria, malizia e divertimento nella voce di chi dentro di se gioisce ha braccia forti, da taglialegna. E'quello il lavoro che svolge quando non è di guardia alla porta principale.  
" Tuo padre e tua madre sono usciti ieri sera di corsa e non torneranno che fra qualche giorno, avevano impengi assai urgenti da sistemare. Intanto, mi hanno incaricato della tua sorveglianza, perchè ancora non avete il permesso di uscire"  
Draco boccheggiò, in preda alla rabbia. " cosa? chi sei lurido servo, per darmi del 'tu'? osi forse contraddirmi? ti ho deto che non desidero la tua compagnia"  
Ma la sua sicurezza vacillava, il suo ardore si smorzava. suo padre aveva detto a quell'uomo di fare quello che faceva? e dove diavolo erano andati senza di lui? ma la voce gli venne meno, alla risata bonaria e un po' divertita che rispose alle sue parole sdegnose." sarà meglio che vi adattiate, singorino, avete capito. e che abbassiate la cresta, soprattutto.Х un ordine di vostro padre, questo. non vogliamo far arrabbiare ancora vostro padre non è vero"  
Draco restò senza fiato per una attimo.  
Guardò l'uomo negli occhi, a bocca aperta. L'uomo ricambiò lo sguardo senza il minimo indugio, con un sorriso perfido e un po' demente stampato in faccia. aveva il profilo duro e segnato, e il collo taurino. particolarità che Draco sentì di disprezzare con tutto se stesso.  
Poi si voltР bruscamente verso Geoffrey, infastidito. "Che cosa fai qui? posa il mio cibo e vattene"  
" S.. si signore"  
Il ragazzino appoggiò il vassoio, si inchinò, e si affrettò ad armeggiare col chiavestello. l'enorme boscaiolo lo seguì, sbarrò la porta alle sue spalle. Draco sentì il ragazzo scendere le scale. Forse non era stat una buona idea mandarlo via così in fretta, adesso era solo con quell'uomo che avrebbe voluto prendere a pungni, e che era più del doppio di lui. scoprì di desiderare cento volte Geoffrey in luogo di quell'uomo. alemeno, lui era uno che si potesse picchiare.  
Draco guardava la porta, come incantato.  
Non ce la faceva più.  
Doleva uscire.  
Mosse un passo, due, in direzione della parete opposta... il secondo fu molto più veloce... Poi fece qualcosa di molto sciocco da fare in quella condizione: iniziò a corere: si slanciò in avanti, a nulla valsero le mani pesantemente protese ad arrestarlo. Cozzò contro la porta, iniziò a tempestare il legno di pugni. gridando e gridando e gridando. Non ricordò nulla di quel momento in seguito, ne di ciò che aveva detto ne alcun momento preciso: solo il pianto, lento e rassegnato, che era succeduto al suo sfogo. Sentendosi inutile, assaporò l'orogoglio ferito della sua anima ardere come un fuoco impietoso nel suo petto. Si era accasciato colmo di rabbai a e impotenza sul pavimento, odiando anche se stesso, perchè nessun servo lo aveva mai visto piangere.  
Malcus raccolse il ragazzo tenendolo sotto le braccia. Draco non porfferì parola, non cercò di divincolarsi.  
Quasi sembò non sentire le parole che gli venivano rivolte. " Non fate cosЛ signorino. dovete mostrarvi obbediente, o vi farete del male. vedrete che se voi avete ragione vostro padre vi crederà.. io debbo stare con voi e controllare quello che fate. Me l'ha detto lui"  
Quello che faccio? non faccio niente mi hanno chiuso qui.  
Poi Geoffrey tornò, con il vassoio di cibo per Malcus. Draco non protestò neppure. così, lo avevano posto proprio alla sua sorveglianza...sperava che almeno a sera lo lasciasse in pace... Draco mangiò a malapena. se si era sentiuto affamato quella mattina, adesso era in preda a uno strano senso di nausea, e si sentiva come svuotato. Non aveva idea di che cosa fare, forse per un po di tempo non gli sarebbe capitato con chi prendersela, ed era la prima volta che gli accadeva in vita sua.  
Dopo mangiato, si girò a pancia sotto, affondando la testa sul cuscino. Le ore si srotolarono lente, e alla sera potè rimanere solo. aveva sbocconcellato appena un po di più a cena, in un modo o nell'altro,si coricò senza sentire fame. Si sentiva ancora furioso, dentro di se, eppure un senso strano di languore lo spingeva all'abbandono. Ormai, non c'era che da sperare che suo padre si muovesse a tornare, così avrebbe potuto parlargli.  
Il giorno seguente, Malcus non mancò di comparire. ormai sul suo volto c'era un espressione di quieto dominio, un autorevolezza strana, come venata di piacere. dopotutto, Draco era ormai in mano sua. Entrò, sprangò la porta, si sedette sulla poltrona d'angolo vicino ad essa, dalla quale poteva avere una visuale completa della stanza. Il ragazzo se ne stava sdraiato a pancia sotto, con la coperta tirata fino alla vita. " signorino, fra poco arriva la colazione. cercate di mangiare"  
Draco ingnorò la sua voce, così come ignorò il vassoio di cibo che venne appoggiato sul suo comodino. Con la testa voltata, sentì Malcus avvicinarsi, lentamente, pesantemente. SentЛ un moto di rabbia e fastidio quando ud'ec che si sedeva sul suo letto, ma seguitò a tenere il collo otinatamente girato. " Dovete mangiare, e mantenervi bene, altrimenti vostro padre incolperà me, se vi succede qualche cosa"  
Le sue erano parole vuote di una relae preocupazione. Draco sentiva il piacere che il momentaneo potere su di lui dava a quell'uomo, e lo detestò ancor più profondamente. "Non ho fame lasciami in pace"  
" Mi dispiace, ma ho l'ordine preciso di farti consumare i pasti"  
" Mettitelo nel culo il tuo ordine, bastardo"  
Draco si sentì afferrare per un braccio. L'uomo lo voltò supino con velocità impressionante, poi gli mise una mano sul petto per tenerlo giù. " Lasciami andare maledetto! lasciami!" Draco si dibatteva, cercava di mordere il braccio che lo spingeva in basso, l'espressione di lussuria e trionfo che apparve sul volto di Malcus gli procurò un brivido di paura lungo tutto il corpo. Malcus lo obbligò a sedere, poi gli afferrò forte il polso sinistro. " se non prendete subito un po di cibo, sarò costretto a darvi una... punizione"  
Draco gli sferrò uno schiaffo con la mano destra, imprecando. Malcus allora lo strinse brutalmente per la vita e il torace, appoggiandosi col peso del corpo su di lui, fino a farlo gridare. Draco accolse il cucchiaio che Malcus volle avvicinargli alle labbra, imprigionato nella morsa del torace del boscaiolo. Questi lo vide mangiare altri due bocconi, poi esalare: " sei pesante, levati di dosso". l'uomo però ignorò l'ordine, e seguitò a controllare se prendeva il cibo. Quando il vassoio fu vuoto, Malcus lo lasciò andare.  
Draco restò per qualche minuto piegato, il ventre gli faceva male, sia per le spinte di suo padre sia per la tensione.  
Malcus se ne accorse, seduto alla sponda del suo letto, e gli chiese se per caso non avesse la febbre.  
Draco lo mandР al diavolo, ma Malcus si avvicinò lo stesso per tastargli il collo e la fronte.Draco scostò brutalmente il suo tocco. " Piantala, e lasciami in pace! già abbastanza sgradevole averti attorno tutto il giorno"  
" Oh... dovrete portarmi molto più rispetto di quanto non facciate ora, signorino"  
" Lasciami unsire maledetto. voglio usicre, lo capisci? mio padre non lo saprà mai, non mi farò vedere da nessuno... Devo uscire da qui"  
A queste parola l'uomo si alzò e lo osservò concerato, pensoso, una strana luce negli occhi. poco a poco un sorrisetto sarcastico si allungò sul suo volto, indecifrabilmente soddisfatto. " si può fare" disse con l'aria apparente di chi ha capito un gioco, uno scherzo, e vuole farne un altro a sua volta " sono d'accordo, ma in cambio di una cosa" si alza, si pone davanti a Draco con le gambe divaricate, le mani sui fianchi. " devi tirarmelo fuori"  
Draco fissР il suo volto per la seconda volta in poche ore.  
" Che cosa?" Hai sentito bene, signorino. se vuoi che tenga la bocca chiusa, devi farmi un bel lavoretto di bocca"  
Disse con l'arroganza di chi ha finamente un momento di rivalsa, irridendo Draco. Come a sottolineare la sua richiesta, si avvicinР ancora. Draco indietreggiò isitintivamente, ma il suo volto restava fisso all'uomo. Quello lo seguì nel suo ritrarsi come una fiera furiosa segue il domatore che si illude di avere un qualche controllo, prima di attaccare.  
" Scusami se sono stato un po' brusco" aggiunse poi con aria falsamente gentole, avvertendo la tensione e l'imbarazzo di Draco. il suo tono si fa suadente, basso. " Dai... non ti ci vorrà niente"  
" Io...io.. non l'ho mai fatto" non sa che dire, quell'uomo gli fa un po' ribrezzo, ed è confuso. sa solo che la voglia di uscire fuori da quelle mura tremende che non gli appartengono è tanta, così come la paura. se suo padre lo venisse a sapere? chi può garantigli che quell'uomo non abbia interesse a peggiorare ulteriormente la sua situazione presso suo padre? Lucius era convinto dopotutto, che lui... meglio non pensarci. Draco rimane in sielnzio, e Malcus interpreta la cosa come un gesto di accordo, perchè inizia a sbottonarsi la patta dei calzoni con circospezione, ma decisamente. Draco gira la testa, un po infastidito.  
L'odore penetrante del sesso maschile lo raggiunge d'improvviso. Il suo stesso odore.  
Sente la mano rozza e ruvida di Malcus farsi gentile, accarezzare le sue gote, per indurlo a girarsi.  
" Che cosa mi assicura che poi tu.. tu nonn peggiorerai la situazione?" Malcus lo guarda divertito " Non è nel mio interesse. ci andei di mezzo anche io.  
scoppierebbe uno scandalo. Allora, che cosa decidi? Deve essere stressante trascorrere tutto il giorno qua dentro fino a nuovo ordine, senza poter fare niente. hai voglia di uscire, vero"  
" S... si"  
" Allora apri la boccuccia... E tienila chiusa dopo, su questa storia"  
Draco si lascia afferrare e voltare. Chiude gli occhi.  
Sente la pelle liscia e delicata del grosso glande turgido contro le sue labbra, per un solo minuto.  
Poi schidue la bocca, e si sforza di accettarne il sapore.l'asta turgida gli scivola fra le labbra,la sente pulsare, ode la voce di Malcus gemere di piacere.  
Risale, succhiando. Si sofferma sul glande, sente l'uomo rabbrividire e scuotersi: E'li che deve lavorare, si impegna con tutto se stesso.  
Dopo poco, infatti, l'epilogo: Malcus gli afferra la testa, perchè lui vorrebbe ritrarsi, e lo trattiene saldamente: Un fiotto caldo scende nela sua gola aperta e umida. Il sapore è strano, l'odore lo conosce, ma è disgustato. Vorrebbe sputarlo, e spingere via Malcus. "Ingoialo"  
La voce ovattata dell'uomo èsoffocata dal piacere, avida.  
Draco obbedisce, o almeno ci prova: ma quando quello ritira il membro ormai a riposo, il seme denso e vischioso cola dalle labbra stupite e leggiadre del ragazzo, che tossisce, la bocca piena " ne ho fatta tanta eh? devi mandarlo giù tutto,capito? altrimenti il nosrtro accordo non sarà valido"  
Draco si sforza di ingoiare il seme che ha in gola, e alla fine, maledicendo l'uomo, ci riesce. boccheggia leggermente.  
" Oh adesso va bene." Draco fa per alzarsi, vuole lavarsi, ma l'uomo lo blocca per un polso. La sua voce dura, brutale, ma divertita a un tempo. " Dove vai? ti ho appena spaccato la bocca, signorino, puliscimi!" Solo allora Draco volge lo sguardo al membro. Non si è rerso conto di quanto sia grosso, e tozzo, finchХ non l'ha guardato direttamente.  
Il suo linguaggio è volutamente volgare, per risucotere Draco, i suoi occhi persi, vergognosi e un po bassi, sottomessi. "Avanti! ti ho chiesto un servizio completo,non una cosa a metà! Guarda la capella, sporca di sperma. Avanti, finisci il servizio. lecca anche il buco del culo e le palle, forza. per tua fortuna, sono abbastanza glabro... forza" Draco obbedisce, questa volta con uno strano misto di ripulsa e piacere del dolore. A metà dell'opera, sembra che la sua bocca ci prenda gusto, a scorrere sulla pelle, obbedendo. Quando l'uomo è soddisfatto, gli ordina di ritrarsi, quasi con fastidio " Va bene, adesso hai fatto il tuo dovere, può bastare"  
" Posso uscire ora"  
" E dove vorresti andare"  
L'uomo lo irride. la rabbia fa avvampare le labbra a Draco, gli colora la voce " Bastardo! avevamo un accordo"  
" Non so di nessun accordo, io"  
Draco alza la mano, la scaglia contro quella faccia ridente e grassa, ancora, ancora, finchè Malcus non gli afferra il braccio: Draco urla, è una morsa talmente stretta che vorrebbe gridare: il dolore è lancinante, per un attimo pensa confusamente di avere le ossa in fiamme. sicuramente ho il braccio rotto, sicuramente ho il braccio rotto.  
"aahrhg"  
E un urlo che si protrae a lungo il suo , colmo di disperazione Malcus, sempre con quell'aria sorridente e quasi serena in volto, lascia la presa. Draco si stringe al petto l'avambraccio. il dolore è forte, come lava bollente sotto la pelle.  
" sono un ottimo torturatore, signorino. non vi nconviene mancarvi di rispetto... posso farvi credere di essere sull'orlo della morte con il solo ausilio di una forchetta da dessert." Draco guarda la pretesa di battuta con gli occhi appannati, un espressione di risentimento in volto, prima di cadere a peso morto sul letto. il dolore non accena a diminuire. sente l'osso come se si fosse frantumato improvvisamente.  
Vede Malcus farsi su di lui, e opensa confusamente che suo padre dovrò ur vedere quello che gli è successo.  
Poi le dita decise, brutali ma esperte dell'uomo sotto la sua giugulare: E' un attimo, e su di lui cala il velo pietoso dell'oblio.

Fine Capitolo 1


End file.
